The present invention relates to a front body structure for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a front body structure which is adapted so as to disperse a collision load at the vehicle front collision to a body framework member through a front wheel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-342869 discloses one front body structure for a vehicle, which is designed so as to moderate the concentration of a deformation force on the rear end of a reinforcement member at the connection between a front pillar and a side sill when the front wheel interferes with the front pillar and the front end of the side sill due to the collision load inputted from the front of the vehicle, in order to absorb the collision energy at the front end of the side sill.